How to Street Race a Night Fury
by JenKristo
Summary: There's a legendary black street racing car with piercing yellow headlights and a growl in it's engine. Although Hiccup is only in high school, he's determined to win back the 'Night Fury' his mother custom built before she died. SLASH M/M DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Note: THIS IS A SLASH FIC. Male/Male. Snotlout/Hiccup. I know it's not popluar but Snotlout is damned perfect for this role. Have fun…

There's a legendary black street racing car with piercing yellow headlights and a growl in it's engine. Although Hiccup is only in high school, he's determined to win back the 'Night Fury' his mother custom built before she died.

But there are a few problems. Firstly, his father is the chief of police in Berk City, and has an especially strong distaste for street racers, ever since His son's wild mother was killed in a racing accident.

Hiccup's second problem is that he gets weak in the knees whenever he even looks at the cocky street racing champion who currently owns the Night Fury.

xXxXx

"Please," Hiccup said, taking a hesitant step closer into the street racing champion's apartment. "My mother customized that car with her own two hands and she taught me how to race in it. I have to get it back. I just have to."

Snotlout had been looking out the large glass window over Berk, the city lights twinkling in the night. He turned, the look in his eyes sending a shiver down Hiccup's spine. "Gotta say, I respect your dedication, kid. I may have a garage packed with cars, but it doesn't make the Night Fury any less of a gem. It's the most beautiful Nissan Skyline GT-R I've ever owned. If you really want it you'll have to give it everything you got." He sat down on a dark leather couch, leaning back and scratching the stubble on his jaw. The corners of his mouth turned up as he smiled, and Hiccup thought that no one could look more like the Devil than he. And the Devil looked oh so good. "I'll lend you a car for the next race, and if you beat me, the Night Fury is yours." Snotlout put his hand in his pocket and produced a single key.

"I'll do it," Hiccup said determinedly. Hiccup's fists clenched as he crossed the room towards the racer and the key to the Night Fury. Snotlout was no easy opponent to beat, but the prize was worth it.

"Not so fast," Snotlout said, pulling the key back before Hiccup could take it. "Tell me why you're always looking at me like that."

Hiccup's face flushed furiously and he was glad that the lights were dim in the room. "Looking at you like what?"

Snotlout grinned mischievously, his eyes glinting. "C'mere."

Hiccup took another step until his boots were touching the couch. Snotlout's smile made his heart pound furiously. "If you want this key, you're going to have to come and get it." And then to Hiccup's complete and utter shock, Snotlout put the key in his mouth.

He stood there like a statue, unsure for a second if this was really happening. Snotlout waited patiently as the younger boy put his thoughts together. Hiccup knew he had to do this. He had worked too hard for too long just to find this guy, much less follow him to his apartment and even have the chance to ask. He shrugged off his schoolbag and knelt on the couch beside the guy. Snotlout shook his head, putting a hand behind Hiccup's knee and pulling his leg over to straddle him. He paused as he felt Hiccup's leg. It wasn't a leg at all.

"It's fake," Hiccup said. "I was in the car when my mom got in the accident. It was crushed." Snotlout had pulled up the leg of his pants to look at the metal prosthetic. "You can just give me the key if it's too gross for you to deal with," Hiccup said sarcastically.

Snotlout smirked, drawing circles with his thumbs into Hiccup's thighs. "You're not getting off that easily." Hiccup resigned himself and leaned close, his mouth almost on the others. He could hear the key clicking against Snotlout's teeth as he toyed with it in his mouth, smile never leaving his face. Hiccup braced his hands against the couch on either side of Snotlout, leaning in. But Snotlout moved slightly to the left, then to the right, making it impossible for Hiccup to seal the deal. Hiccup frowned as the racer continued to tease him until finally he had had enough. He grabbed a handful of Snotlout's messy black hair and forced their mouths together.

Snotlout laughed against Hiccup's mouth, laughing even harder as Hiccup desperately tried to force his tongue between Snotlout's teeth. Hiccup let out a frustrated whimper that instantly sobered the older guy. Suddenly his large hands tightened around Hiccup's hips, pulling him into a tighter straddle. Hiccup blushed hard as he was pressed against the chiselled body. Snotlout had stopped laughing, his mouth opening just far enough for the boy to enter. Hiccup did, sliding his tongue inside the hot depths, feeling around for the key. Snotlout's tongue slid against his, and for a moment Hiccup felt something metal pass against him with the taste of brass. He pushed his tongue in with more vigour. But he was distracted as Snotlout's hands slid down, tightening on his rear end. He was getting undeniably turned on by it all. Suddenly Hiccup's cell phone rang, and he was glad not to have a silly ring tone. It rang and rang, but they ignored it.

Before Hiccup had realized it, Snotlout slipped his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. That was just more than he could deal with. Being kissed this way was too good, and Hiccup melted like ice cream in Snotlout's hold. His arms slid down from the couch to Snotlout's broad and bulked chest, fingers digging into the cotton shirt. By now he'd forgotten about the key, giving in to all the sensuous feeling. Snotlout was an amazing kisser and he seemed to be enjoying Hiccup well enough too. Hiccup moaned into the kiss, and felt the physical effects it was having on Snotlout. The larger man ground up against Hiccup, who let out a quick whimper. On top of it all, Hiccup couldn't believe he was doing this with the infamous Snotlout. He'd imagined the man punching him for so much as brushing against his wrist.

The phone continued to ring. Suddenly Hiccup felt the key. Snotlout had pushed it into Hiccup's mouth with his tongue. He pulled back, an annoyed expression on his face. "Pick up that damned phone so I can screw you in peace."

Hiccup obeyed, not checking the ID in his haste to answer. "Hello?"

"HICCUP, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" screamed his father in his thick Scottish accent. Hiccup had to pull his ear away from the phone because it was so loud. Snotlout ran his lips over the boy's neck, stopping to bite his earlobe.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm with Fishlegs."

"Don't lie to me, boy! I called his mother. She says you aren't there. And don't tell me the two of you are at Tuffnut's place, because I called there too. It is four in the morning and you better have a damned good excuse for not being fast asleep right now."

"I can't talk Dad, I gotta go. I'm fine. I'll come home when I can."

"What do you mean, 'when you can'? Don't-"

Hiccup flipped the phone shut and looked at Snotlout who had stopped his exploration. He looked confused as he stared at Hiccup. "Your father sounded so familiar. That accent…" Suddenly Snotlout's eyes widened. "Your father is Officer Haddock? Your father is the chief of police? Holy shit! Do you know how many times he's brought me in? He hates me! He's going to murder me! Wait, he's talked about you... aren't you… How old are you?"

Hiccup paled a little. "I'm seventeen."

He could feel Snotlout tense beneath him. "You're just a little kid. I… I almost did a little seventeen year old kid?"

"I'm going to be eighteen soon," Hiccup reasoned.

But Snotlout looked royally pissed off. "I do a lot of illegal shit, but statutory rape is not one of them. Do you know what happens to those guys in prison? You need to get off of me right now."

TBC…

Should I finish this fic? It will probably be very short and concise because I have little time. I can't let go of the idea of Hiccup in a Night Fury race car. I'm a sucker for The Fast and the Furious, Tokyo Drift. And yes, I chose Snotlout. I know everyone prefers Tuffnut, but that's too bad for you. :D


	2. Chapter 2

So I drew a sexy pin-up of Hiccup sitting on the hood of the Night Fury car, and I was working on it until 3am, and my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. HOLY MOTHER. FML. Anyway, I'm continuing to write this in chop-style, which means I'm going to jump from one scene to the next with little introduction or conclusion. It gets things going and keeps me from getting tired of the story. If I get tired of it, it's dead. So enjoy...

0o0o0o

Hiccup stared at Snotlout. "Really, I'll be eighteen this month! It's not a big deal!"

Snotlout grabbed his shoulders, shoving him off. Hiccup stumbled to the floor and Snotlout stood over him. "Get out of my apartment!"

"What about this?" Hiccup yelled, waving the key around. "Can I still race for this, or do I have to wait until I'm legal so you can screw me?"

Snotlout was furious. He grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt, pulling him to his feet. There was a loud rip as the collar of Hiccup's shirt tore. "You little slut, you think you're fooling around here so you can drive? I was going to let you race whether or not you tongued that key out of my mouth. I really didn't think you would!"

"How was I supposed to know that? Huh? Let go of me!" To Hiccup's surprise, Snotlout released him immediately. He breathed heavily, staring at the taller man from across the room. He held the key tightly in his fist. "I would do anything to get my mother's car, and I don't care what you call me for it."

"Get out!" Snotlout grabbed a glass bottle off the coffee table and threw it across the room, smashing it against the room. Hiccup jumped, running from the apartment.

0o0o0o0o

Hiccup slumped into his seat in class the next morning. Tuffnut sat in front of him and Fishlegs sat at his side. Tuffnut turned in his seat and looked at Hiccup. "What the hell happened to you last night? I thought you were going to beg that guy for your mom's car, and you come back covered in hickeys!"

"There are only... three," Hiccup grumbled, putting his hand over the tender spots on his neck. The night before was vivid in his mind, and his skin tingled when he thought about it. Snotlout had a bad temper, which was obvious when he threw the bottle across the room. But he wasn't violent with the boy. He had been especially careful when he shoved Hiccup off, and he'd let go immediately when Hiccup told him to. He had checked for bruises in the mirror when he got home, after his father's lecture, and discovered none but the hickeys. And the bottle, Snotlout had thrown it in a completely different direction from Hiccup.

"There are definitely four," Fishlegs corrected. "You missed the one on your earlobe."

Tuffnut laughed. "Where did you go? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

His friends stared at him. They were familiar with Hiccup's fearlessness, and they were well aware that he'd do just about anything besides murder to get back his mother's car.

"Did you get the car?"

"I don't know. I have the key to it, and I'm supposed to race for it, but I had a fight with the guy and now I don't know what the hell is going on."

"What'd your dad say when you got home?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh he yelled at me like there was no tomorrow, but he was strangely forgiving when he saw the hickeys. He asked me if she went to school with me and I said 'yes', and suddenly he was a little less mad. I think he was happy to think I might not be gay. Pfft. I mean, he'd love me either way, but I know he wants a daughter-in-law and all that crap."

"Hiccup." Tuffnut said with a deadpan look. "I demand you tell me about those obnoxious love bites all over you."

"Not gonna happen."

"Well what are you going to do about the car?" Fishlegs asked, "Are you going to meet him at the race and just demand to participate?"

Ruffnut entered the room just in time to hear this, smirking as she sat beside her brother. "Oh, is Hiccup becoming a street racer?" she said sarcastically.

"Shut up you idiot," Tuffnut said, smacking her over the head. She elbowed him in the chest and he whimpered. Hiccup had always thought she'd make an entertaining friend, but she hated her brother and associated the boys together. Hiccup especially liked her because she was a notorious lesbian, so there would be no chance things could get weird.

"My girlfriend has connections with the Street Racing world," she bragged. "She brought me into her uncle's shop, and showed me his car collection. I also got to see a race! My girlfriend's uncle also has this awesome motorcycle called the Terrible Terror and he let us take it out, since my girlfriend has a motorcycle license."

"What about the race?" Hiccup said, enthralled. "Which cars did you see?"

"Oh, there was the Hideous Zippleback, the Deadly Nadder and the Gronkle, and a couple others."

Hiccup's phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket. It had to be his father since anyone else with his number was in the classroom with him.

"Dad, class is about to start. What it is it?"

"I'm not your dad, but you can call me Daddy if you want to."

Hiccup almost dropped the phone. "Snotlout?"

"You left your book bag here and your phone number was inside. This is a cute dragon lunch box you got."

Hiccup's face couldn't have gotten any redder then. He'd had the same lunch box since he was a kid, and had never replaced it simply because the old one was still doing its job. "So are you going to let me race?"

"I can't let just anyone race with one of my cars. Meet me at my shop at 9 tonight and I'll let you show me what you got."

0o0o0o0o

Latin music was blaring in Snotlout's shop when Hiccup walked in. It had been rap the night before, when he had spoken to the racer for the first time. Sure he was Hiccup's hero, but Hiccup had never dared to speak to him before last night. Even when his mother was alive, he had begged her not to introduce them. He had been too damn shy for something like that.

Hiccup walked past one car to the next, letting his fingers slide over the candy-colored cars, purple, blue, orange, yellow, and red. He decided not to touch the red car. It was Snotlout's most famous car, the one he had won so many races with. It was the Monstrous Nightmare, completely covered in airbrushed flames. He'd seen this car race so many times, seen the fire shoot from the back as it sped forward.

He looked toward the corner of the garage where a car sat covered with a canvas. He approached it, knowing what was underneath. He looked around, making sure he was alone. He pulled up the corner of the canvas, assured when he saw the shiny black paint. He lifted the canvas, dragging it over the top and sliding it off the back. He stepped back, admiring his mother's work. The Nissan Skyline GT-R glimmered under the garage lights. The yellow glass of the headlights made him nostalgic. It took a lot for him to resist pressing his fingers to the glossy hood.

"Well?" Hiccup jumped from the voice, and he turned to see Snotlout standing there with work clothes on. He went over to a little sink and washed the grease off his hands. "Are you going to drive it or what?"

0o0o0o0o

Hiccup breathed in the familiar scent as he sat in the driver's seat of the Night Fury. He twisted the key and it growled to life, yellow beams streaming out the headlights. Snotlout pulled out in the Monstrous Nightmare, and Hiccup followed him through town until they reached an old five-level parking garage.

"Just keep up," Snotlout had said before he got into his own car. Tonight was not the night to race, it was the preliminary test to make sure Hiccup was skilled enough. Hiccup had never raced anyone but his mother, who he had never beaten, but she was a champion and he had come close once.

He waited behind Snotlout at the entrance of the parking garage. Suddenly Snotlout stepped on the gas, shooting into the garage. Hiccup sped after him, screeching around the corners as they drove upward. Even so, Snotlout was already a level up, and Hiccup had to pump the gas. He shot around corners, just the way his mother had instructed.

He was on Snotlout's tail soon, and the fiery car moved to the side and slowed down. Hiccup drove to his side, rolling down his window. Snotlout just smiled and gestured for Hiccup to take the lead. Hiccup grinned, zooming ahead. The Monstrous Nightmare chased the Night Fury, flying in upward spirals from one level to the next.

Hiccup decided it was time to turn things up. He hit the gas, getting dangerously close to the turn. He turned the wheel and his car drifted around the corner. Drifting was something his mother had had the most trouble teaching him, but it was what he ended up excelling in. There was nothing better than the sound the wheels as they slid over the concrete. He glanced in the rear view mirror, thrilled to see the Monstrous Nightmare two cars' length behind him. The Nightmare sped up quickly and followed him to the roof.

Hiccup showed off, drifting the Night Fury perfectly into a parking spot facing the Nightmare. Hiccup got out and leaned against the car, crossing his arms. Snotlout pulled up and parked beside him. Hiccup's stomach filled with butterflies as the racer approached him, so much taller and positively ripped. His eyes were hypnotic, and his grin was alluring. Snotlout put a hand on the Night Fury, just beside Hiccup's head.

"I've never seen drifting like that." He said, leaning closer. "There's a party tonight. A lot of racers are going to be there."

0o0o0o0o

tbc... Please review! I don't like writing if no one is reading, and I determine if people are reading by how many reviews there are here and on my other website. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
